


Kuroninja: The Return of Necromega

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Super Sentai Series
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: Kuroninja faces off against a very powerful enemy from the Shadow Dimension.
Relationships: Hayami Umika/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to the Kuroninja Multiverse then this story might not make any sense. All you need to know for now is that there was a time when I thought it was a good idea to add Doki Doki Literature Club to the Kuroninja Multiverse, even though Kuroninja's stories are all fanfiction set in the Super Sentai world. Also, Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow have been together since January 2018.

A large, circular room had been decorated with lavender banners and white candles. On the floor, in the middle of the room was a carpet shaped like a cherry blossom. Gathered around the room were several different people wearing purple robes. On each robe was an emblem shaped like the cherry blossom design on the carpet of the room. The leader of this group was holding a sword with a blade made from a lavender light.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the leader said, "We, the Sakuraizer, are having this meeting to welcome our newest member to our ranks. Please welcome, from Earth 5...Shiori Sana!"

One of the robed people stepped forward and took her robes off. The leader gave her a sword with a lavender blade, which looked similar to the one that he was holding. Shiori was a beautiful woman who looked like she could be the pink ranger of a Sentai team in another universe. The rest of the Sakuraizer clapped their hands as Shiori recieved her traditional Sakuraizer weapon, but then one of the Sakuraizer heard someone clapping from the ceiling. All of them looked up and saw a ninja in black and gold robes. He was holding a sword similar to the Sakuraizer, except that the colour of the blade was golden yellow. The ninja dropped from the ceiling.

"You were foolish to come here with the powers of Idolization," the leader said. "Do you even know who we are? We are the Sakuraizer!"

"I know who you are," the ninja said, "but do you know who I am?"

"You're Kuroninja Gold," the leader said, "the Kuroninja of Earth 25. I know that because I'm also from Earth 25. But you stand no chance against us with your Idolization powers!"

"Lucky for me," Kuroninja Gold said, "I don't need it to defeat you." Kuroninja Gold dropped the sword on the ground and pulled out a regular ninja sword, which he swung at the Sakuraizer. Most of them blocked Kuroninja Gold's attacks with their lavender-bladed light swords, but Kuroninja took most of them down except for Shiori Sana and the leader of the Sakuraizer. Kuroninja Gold charged at the leader, who countered with his own sword. The two of them were focused on each other as their swords clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth 1, it was the late afternoon. Someone was just waking up from his bed. He was wearing black ninja robes, similar to Kuroninja Gold. In fact, he was the Earth 1 counterpart of Kuroninja Gold, also known as Kuroninja. Kuroninja had just woken up from his bed. He checked the calendar and realized that he was going to be late for something. Today, Kuroninja was supposed to have a date with one of his girlfriends, Umika Hayami. Kuroninja grabbed his stuff and ran out of his house so that he wouldn't be late. Kuroninja would've arrived in time if it weren't for someone else who was waiting for him: another Kuroninja, but this time, in light grey ninja robes with emerald green accents.

"What do you want this time, Anti-Kuroninja?" Kuroninja asked. "Can't you see I've got a date with someone?"

"I don't care if you've got a date or not," Anti-Kuroninja said. "This time, I know I can defeat you!"

"You never learn, do you?" Kuroninja said. He charged at Anti-Kuroninja, but then someone blasted him with a beam of darkness. This wasn't normal darkness, however. It was void energy. When Kuroninja got up, he noticed that someone was standing next to Anti-Kuroninja. She was small in stature, and had short, pink hair and pink eyes.

"You haven't forgotten about my protege from about a year ago, have you, Kuroninja?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.

"Your protege?" Kuroninja said. "But I thought I was the one who trained her to be a ninja, along with several others! Her name's _Natsumi_ , right?"

"See, you don't even remember her name," Anti-Kuroninja said. "This is _Natsuki_ , my protege and the 0th member of the Emerald Club!"

"She's not even a green ranger," Kuroninja said. "Besides, Anti-Kuroninja, it may have been a long time, but isn't Natsuki already part of another club?"

"Enough talk," Anti-Kuroninja said. "My plan is very simple. As long as Natsuki is with me, you cannot hurt me!"

"That's right!" Natsuki said. "I'm going to protect Anti-Kuroninja with the void ninja skills he taught me!"

"Wait a minute, I already know your plan," Kuroninja said. "It's actually really clever. You knew that I could never fight Natsuki because of her cuteness..."

"Excuse me?" Natsuki said, a little annoyed.

"It's a great plan," Kuroninja said. "Even you know that Natsuki isn't really that threatening, don't you, Anti-Kuroninja?"

Anti-Kuroninja and Natsuki then started arguing over whether Natsuki was intimidating to Kuroninja or not, along with why Anti-Kuroninja had involved Natsuki in his plan. While they were arguing, Kuroninja took this opportunity to get past Anti-Kuroninja and run to his date.

"Hey, Kuroninja's getting away!" Anti-Kuroninja said.

"Well maybe if you had a different plan this wouldn't have happened!" Natsuki said. "Besides, I've got some stuff to do at home..."

Natsuki left, while Anti-Kuroninja just stood there in defeat.

* * *

It was evening when Kuroninja had arrived at the restaurant. When he arrived, Umika was waiting for him. However, Umika was with another guy, who Kuroninja recognized as Sakuya Hikawa.

"Am I late?" Kuroninja asked Umika.

"Don't worry, Kuroninja," Umika said, "you came just in time! I was about to show Sakuya the way out."

"What?" Sakuya said. "But I thought we were going on a d-"

"Dessert?" Umika interrupted. "I'm not really in the mood for dessert! Ok, goodbye Sakuya!"

Umika pushed Sakuya out of the restaurant so she could begin her date with Kuroninja.

"Sorry about that," Umika said. "You were taking a long time to show up, and he was walking by when he saw me sitting alone, waiting for you."

"Yeah," Kuroninja said. "I ran into Anti-Kuroninja again..."

"Yeah, but you're here now," Umika said, "so what are you waiting for? Let's start our date!"

Kuroninja and Umika entered the restaurant and had dinner. While eating dinner, something came up on Kuroninja's mind.

"What's wrong, Kuroninja?" Umika asked, noticing that he was concerned about something.

"It's nothing," Kuroninja said. "I was taking a rest before our date, and I had this weird dream."

"What was it about?"

"I saw these robed figures gathered in one place, as if they were in some kind of ceremony or something. They were welcoming a new member...I think her name was Shiori Sana."

"I don't know anyone with that name."

"Me neither...but I think one of the guys said that she was from Earth 5...and she looked like Sayo Oharu!"

"Sayo Oharu? The pink ranger of the Kiramagers? The one who saved your life when HurricaneDark attacked you?"

"Yeah...and then Kuroninja Gold showed up and fought everyone, but I don't remember the rest of the dream."

"It's okay," Umika said, "maybe we can go visit Sayo and see what she thinks about it?"

"It's just a dream," Kuroninja said. "I don't think it means anything. But still, I don't know what Kuroninja Gold is doing now."

While Kuroninja and Umika were enjoying their dinner date together, Sakuya was looking through the window from outside the restaurant, staring jealously at Kuroninja and Umika.

"You're feeling a bit jealous, aren't you?" a voice said.

Sakuya turned around and saw Anti-Kuroninja.

"Well guess what, Patren 2gou?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'm the leader of this group called the Emerald Club..."

"...and you're not invited!"

"What?" Sakuya said. "Then why are you even here?"

"Me and Natsuki are observing Kuroninja's date so we can attack him by surprise!" Anti-Kuroninja said. Standing next to Anti-Kuroninja was Natsuki.

"But do you still want to join the Emerald Club?" Anti-Kuroninja asked Sakuya.

"Yes," Sakuya said. "I really want to win Umika over! Instead, she's on a date with Kuroninja!"

"Well, I wasn't planning on having you join the Emerald Club," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but if you can win a fight against my protege over here, maybe I'll let you join."

Sakuya looked at Natsuki, who was ready for a fight.

"Really?" Sakuya said. "This will be easy. I mean, she doesn't look that deadly..."

Natsuki grabbed Sakuya and slammed him against a wall, knocking him out.

* * *

The Shadow Dimension was a place void of any natural light. It was a dark reflection of the material plane, except that almost everything was dark and the atmosphere was apathetic. Ruling over a small part of the Shadow Dimension was Iroyas, the Ice Ninja of Despair, who stayed in a giant spire made from black stone.

Although Iroyas was the Ice Ninja of Despair, which was conveyed though her short black hair, black eyes, and cold, pale skin, she felt the opposite on the inside. Iroyas was the last surviving member of a group of four that ruled over this part of the Shadow Dimension: the Dark Domain Council. On the material plane this group was nothing more than a place where four high school students shared poetry and their favourite books. In the Shadow Dimension, the Dark Domain Council ruled over their territory in the Shadow Dimension from this spire.

However, at the bottom of the spire was a very dangerous artifact that was meant to be sealed away. This artifact was an urn that contained the remnants of a very powerful undead necromancer who had taken control of the Dark Domain Council and their territory in the Shadow Dimension, who fought against Kuroninja, and had been vanquished by one of Kuroninja's acquaintances. And right now, the urn was missing.

Not even Iroyas knew what happened to the urn, because despite having experience as the second-in-command of its owner, she didn't care about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroninja and Umika were finished with their dinner date, and Kuroninja was walking Umika home. As the two of them were walking down the street, fog began to surround them. This was no ordinary fog, though. The fog cleared, and Kuroninja saw a cloaked figure in front of him. The cloaked figure was holding a knife in one of her hands. Umika was feeling a little nervous and hid behind Kuroninja, clutching onto his arm. As for Kuroninja, he approached the cloaked figure very cautiously.

"Excuse me?" Kuroninja asked the cloaked figure. "We're kind of in a hurry right now."

The cloaked figure just stood there, giving no response.

"Um, are you okay?" Kuroninja asked.

Suddenly, the cloaked figure threw the knife at Kuroninja very fast. Kuroninja and Umika both dodged, and then Kuroninja pulled out his ninja sword. He then got a closer look at the person in the cloak. It was a girl with long, dark purple hair, and light purple eyes. She looked almost familiar to Kuroninja, yet Kuroninja felt like there was something eerie about her that wasn't present the last time he saw her. She snapped her fingers and indigo flames burst from ground, before taking the form of specters. The specters hovered near Umika and stared at her, before suddenly solidifying and turning into the footsoldiers of the Ganglers. Umika had no time to transform because the Ganglers were restraining her.

Kuroninja tried to fight them off, but then he felt something cold pulling on him, stopping him from doing anything to save the one he had been together with since January. It felt cold, almost like Kuroninja's life force was being drained slowly. Kuroninja turned around and saw that he was also being restrained by ghostly apparitions of skeletal hands. These hands had been summoned by the cloaked person. The cloaked person teleported Umika and the Ganglers away somewhere by firing a white bolt of energy at Umika.

"No..." Kuroninja said, trying to fight off the ghostly skeleton hands. "What did you just do?"

"You'll see," the cloaked figure said. "After all, you're next!"

Meanwhile, Anti-Kuroninja and Natsuki were walking around, having taken down Patren 2gou. That was when Natsuki noticed Kuroninja fighting off the cloaked figure.

"Look over there!" Natsuki said, pointing at Kuroninja.

Anti-Kuroninja looked at where Natsuki was pointing.

"This is bad," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Stay here, Natsuki! I've got to save my archenemy!"

Anti-Kuroninja ran toward where Kuroninja was.

Kuroninja was trying to fight back, but then he saw the same white bolt that teleported Umika away coming right at him. Anti-Kuroninja ran in front of Kuroninja, and the bolt hit him instead.

"Anti-Kuroninja?" Kuroninja thought. "How did he find me so fast?"

"You were lucky this time..." the cloaked figure said. "But I will find you again."

The cloaked figure disappeared through the fog, but Natsuki, from a distance, caught a glimpse of the person underneath the cloak. Natsuki immediately knew who it was. Even though Natsuki did not get along with this person very well, she still felt shocked after seeing who it was.

* * *

Earth 4 was a world that was ruled entirely by Akuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 4. The entire world of Earth 4 _**used to** **be**_ under Akuroninja's control, but now, only a small island was what remained of Akuroninja's empire. This was because about 3 years ago, Kuroninja came to Earth 4 and defeated Akuroninja, causing his empire to collapse. However, a few of his followers, known as his Enforcers, still survived and waited for his return on an island.

Now, Akuroninja's island had a visitor, but this visitor was an unwelcome one. Two of the Mammoth Troopers, Enforcers in black mastodon-themed armour, were standing at the front gate when they were approached by a girl with black hair and red eyes.

"Who goes there?" one of the Mammoth Troopers asked.

"My name is Akinom, leader of the Dark Domain Council," the girl said. "I came here to pay a visit to an old friend."

"Who is this 'old friend' exactly?" the Mammoth Trooper asked, pointing his rifle.

"He's on the other side of these gates," Akinom said. "You should know him, since you serve him."

"You want to see Akuroninja?" the Mammoth Trooper said. "Fine, we'll take you there. Just don't waste his time."

Akinom was brought into the throne room, where Akuroninja, in his black ninja robes with bright red accents, was sitting. Standing next to him was the Dark Silver Ranger, also known as DSR. As soon as Akuroninja saw the Mammoth Troopers, he got up from his seat and asked for his staff. A Tyranno Trooper nearby gave Akuroninja his staff, which Akuroninja pointed at the Mammoth Troopers.

"What are you doing here?" Akuroninja asked. "Get back to your post."

"Master Akuroninja," the Mammoth Trooper said, "this young lady here wanted to see you." The Mammoth Trooper stepped aside to reveal Akinom. Akuroninja recognized her easily.

"How brave of you to come here," Akuroninja said, "considering I betrayed you more than a year ago."

"I was the one who trained you into being my perfect conqueror," Akinom said. "That power you had from that time was given to you by me."

"That might be true," Akuroninja said, "but I know you very well, Akinom. And I know that without a host, you can't use your full power. I could order my Enforcers to deal with you right now."

"Then I guess it's good that I brought a host with me," Akinom said. She opened a rift to the Shadow Dimension, and out jumped an armoured ninja in black and gold armour with red and golden yellow accents. He was also holding a sword with a blade that was red on one side and golden yellow on the other.

"Who is this?" Akuroninja asked.

"This is my new host," Akinom said, "who has combined his powers of Idolization and ninjutsu with my power from the Shadow Dimension, to become strong enough to take on many opponents, including the Sakuraizer! You may call him... _Rey Dorado."_

The one known as Rey Dorado pointed his sword at Akuroninja. Akuroninja got his staff and charged at Akinom, but then Rey Dorado quickly ran in front of Akinom and blocked Akuroninja's attack. DSR and a group of Mammoth Troopers came to Akuroninja's defense, but Rey Dorado quickly took care of them all. Akuroninja then ran at Rey Dorado and knocked him back by swinging his staff. It looked like Akuroninja was getting the upper hand. But then, Rey Dorado got up and pulled out a gold rope, which he threw at Akuroninja, tying his legs up and knocking him down.

"This is the power of Rey Dorado," Akinom said.

"Hang on," Akuroninja said. "You came all the way here, to my island fortress, just to show off?"

"Not really," Akinom said. "I needed to test my new host's power. The Sakuraizer did nothing but let me down, but I knew you and your Enforcers would put up a better fight."

"This isn't some fictional world you can play around in!" Akuroninja said.

"I know that," Akinom said. "I'm just more powerful than you."

Akinom and Rey Dorado walked out of the fortress through a shadow portal, while Akuroninja watched, promising that the next time Akinom returned, she wouldn't be as lucky as before.

"So why are we doing this, exactly?" Rey Dorado asked Akinom.

"In the Shadow Spire," Akinom said, "there is an urn containing the remnants of a very powerful and evil necromancer. I have prepared you for one mission: to destroy the urn."

"But why do we need to destroy it?" Rey Dorado asked.

"If we don't," Akinom said, "then the necromancer will just keep coming back to life every time someone destroys him."

Akinom and Rey Dorado arrived at the Spire, only to find out that the urn they were supposed to destroy was already gone.

* * *

Kuroninja was back at his house, lying on his couch. His cat, Ran, went over to Kuroninja, as if she was asking Kuroninja if something was wrong.

Ran wasn't an ordinary cat. She, along with Kuroninja's other cat Ayame, were part of an evil Sentai created to serve the Youkai Army Corps, and all of the five cats used to make the team were given human forms. However, the leader of the Youkai Army Corps had been sealed away for a long time, and when Kuroninja began his journey as a ranger, Ayame was at his side in her human form. Now, both Ayame and Ran could change between cat form and human form, but they also served as Kuroninja's familiars because of Kuroninja's background as a wizard.

Ran was wondering why Kuroninja was feeling unhappy. Kuroninja explained that Umika had been taken away from him, by a mysterious person who could summon evil spirits to fight for her. The cat left the room. As soon as the cat was no longer in Kuroninja's sight, a kunoichi in a grey and purple ninja suit walked in the room and leaned on Kuroninja to make him feel better. This was the human form of the purple ranger of the Flowery Kunoichi Team, and the only member of the Flowery Kunoichi Team who was never evil, even though she fought against the Kakurangers: the one known as Ran.

"It's ok, Kuroninja," Ran said. "Hopefully Umika's still alive."

"Yeah," Kuroninja said. "But how do we find her?"

"Maybe something happened before your date with Umika?" Ran suggested.

"Well," Kuroninja said, "I had this strange dream about Kuroninja Gold fighting against a group of people who called themselves "The Sakuraizer"...and one of those Sakuraizer people looked like Sayo."

"Who's Sayo?" Ran asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that," Kuroninja said. "She's the doctor who saved my life when HurricaneDark attacked me. I think I should visit her, she might be able to help me find Umika."

Kuroninja got up from the couch, but before heading out the door, he turned to Ran.

"Hey Ran," Kuroninja said, "would you like to go with me to meet Sayo? It's been a while since we did stuff together."

"I thought that was Ayame," Ran said, "but sure."

* * *

Kuroninja and Ran made it to Sayo's house, and Kuroninja knocked on the door. Sayo answered and let both Kuroninja and Ran in. Kuroninja noticed that Sayo was wearing a necklace with a cherry blossom on it.

"I wasn't expecting you to visit, Kuroninja," Sayo said. "Please, have a seat." Sayo offered a seat to Kuroninja. Kuroninja sat down.

"And...who's this?" Sayo asked.

"This is my apprentice Ran," Kuroninja said, "and she's not evil."

"You have an apprentice?" Sayo said, a little surprised. "I didn't know that..."

"Yeah," Kuroninja said.

"Anyway," Sayo asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I saw you in a dream," Kuroninja said, "and then last night, a mysterious villain captured Umika, who I was having dinner with."

"Who's Umika?" Sayo said, feeling a little confused.

"Who's Umika?" Kuroninja said. "Didn't you meet Umika when you rescued me from Akuroninja a few months ago?"

"Oh right..." Sayo said. "Sorry about that, I must be feeling a bit unwell."

Kuroninja knew that something was different about Sayo Oharu. However, before he could figure it out, the house was attacked by specters. This time, they had taken the form of some Cyberninjas (cyborg ninjas used mostly by Anti-Kuroninja as foot soldiers), some foot soldiers of the Yodonheim army, and Gashadokuro from the Youkai Army Corps. It was as if these specters were formed from the memories of whom they were sent to fight against.

"Stand back, I've got this," Sayo said. She pushed Kuroninja aside, causing him to bump into Ran. The two of them fell over as Sayo transformed into Kiramai Pink. Something was wrong with Sayo. Kuroninja knew that she would never push anyone out of the way during a battle. Kuroninja also knew that Sayo used the Kiramai Shot in battle, but for some reason, she was using the Kiramai Sword in this one. Her fighting style was very similar to fencing. Kiramai Pink lunged at the Gashadokuro specter and destroyed it. It turned back into its spirit form and flew toward its master, who had arrived. The girl with purple hair and purple eyes had returned.

"You again..." Kuroninja said to the girl. "Give Umika back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," she said, "but I can take you to her."

The purple-haired girl fired a white energy bolt at Kuroninja, but it split into three and hit Kuroninja, Sayo, and Ran all at the same time. The three of them vanished after being hit by the bolt, as if they were vapourized. This was the same thing that happened to Anti-Kuroninja and Umika the night before.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown world, a Kuroninja in red-orange was observing the scene. Standing next to him was his partner, a black-haired girl in a red and black dress with two different coloured eyes. Her right eye was red and her left eye was yellow. The image of a clock could be seen in her left eye.

"I think this was a success," the Kuroninja in red-orange said. "But now it's time to further the plot."

The Kuroninja in red-orange kissed his partner goodbye and left through a portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey Dorado and Akinom were in the spire, wondering what happened to the urn containing Necromega's soul.

"It can't be," Akinom said. "How could the urn disappear?"

"I don't know," Rey Dorado said, "but this isn't the first time something strange happened."

"What do you mean?" Akinom asked.

"It started when I was looking for Shiori Sana," Rey Dorado said. "I fought off all the Sakuraizer successfully with the shadow powers you gave me, but then this girl in a red and black dress showed up. She had black hair and when she showed up, she fired a bullet at me- but I didn't get hurt. Instead, she and Shiori disappeared. That was very confusing."

"I'm sure you'll find out what happened," Akinom said, "but right now we've got to focus on the urn."

Rey Dorado found a knife somewhere near where the urn was supposed to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroninja woke up in his house. Only it wasn't his house. Kuroninja knew that something was different about his bedroom, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He felt that someone else was sleeping in the same bed as him. Kuroninja turned around and saw Sayo sleeping next to him, and she was waking up. Kuroninja assumed that he was in Sayo's house, since the bedroom did not look familiar to him, and also because the last thing Kuroninja remembered before waking up was visiting Sayo's house and being attacked by specters.

"You're already awake?" Sayo said to Kuroninja as she woke up.

"Yeah," Kuroninja said. "I've got to get back home."

"What do you mean?" Sayo asked Kuroninja. "This _is_ your home!"

Kuroninja was confused. Then he noticed something on his ring finger. It was a gold ring. Something that Kuroninja would never even think of wearing. Kuroninja had no idea how it got there, so he decided to ask Sayo about it.

"Sayo?" Kuroninja asked. "Do you know how this ring got here?"

"It's been there ever since the two of us got married," Sayo said, as if it was something Kuroninja should've known. Kuroninja, however, was confused. He would never think of getting married, even to someone as beautiful as Sayo. He took a closer look at Sayo's hands and saw that she was also wearing a gold ring. Kuroninja _was_ married to Sayo, yet he couldn't remember how it happened.

Kuroninja and Sayo got out of bed and went to the living room, where their cat, Ran, was waiting. Ran was pulling on Kuroninja's leg, trying to get his attention. Unlike last time, though, she had failed. For some reason, Kuroninja could no longer understand her, as if she was no longer the familiar of Kuroninja. Ran gave up and watched as Kuroninja and Sayo sat down at the dining room table to eat breakfast together.

While Kuroninja and Sayo were eating breakfast, Kuroninja started to believe that he was in a dream. After all, Kuroninja would only get married in his dreams. He could never devote himself to one person alone. He had to somehow wake up form the dream and continue looking for Umika, who had been teleported somewhere. First, Kuroninja had to see if it really was a dream. He walked to the front door.

"Kuroninja? Where are you going?" Sayo said, as soon as Kuroninja left his seat.

"I'm going for a walk," Kuroninja said.

"Ok," Sayo said. "Please come back soon."

"I won't take long," Kuroninja said. He left the house and decided to take a look around.

* * *

When Kuroninja went outside, a few people were walking around. Kuroninja looked around to see if he recognized anyone. Nothing looked unusual or out of place. Kuroninja decided to walk further from his house, and that was when he saw Anti-Kuroninja, who had been teleported away the last time Kuroninja saw him. Kuroninja waved his hands toward Anti-Kuroninja. Anti-Kuroninja saw Kuroninja waving towards him and approached him.

"Hey, Kuroninja," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me neither," Kuroninja said. "Does anything seem weird today?"

"Not really," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Besides, I'm in a hurry. I can't fight against you right now."

"What do you mean?" Kuroninja asked.

"I'm on a date," Anti-Kuroninja said.

"A date?" Kuroninja said, surprised. "With who?"

Suddenly, a girl that Kuroninja immediately recognized ran up to him and Anti-Kuroninja. Kuroninja knew who she was. She was Fuuka Igasaki, also known as the white ranger of the Ninningers: Shironinger. There was something wrong with this, however. Kuroninja remembered that Fuuka couldn't stand Anti-Kuroninja.

"You're on a date with _Shironinger?"_ Kuroninja asked Anti-Kuroninja. "HOW?"

"Why are you acting so surprised, Kuroninja?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "We've been dating for a very long time!"

"Yeah," Fuuka said. "Besides, Kuroninja, I thought you had nothing to do with me."

"But...I thought you hated Anti-Kuroninja," Kuroninja said.

"I was like that at first," Fuuka said, "but that was only because I was too embarrassed to show my TRUE FEELINGS for Anti-Kuroninja!"

Fuuka then leaned on Anti-Kuroninja's shoulder while Kuroninja just stood there in confusion.

"Well, we better get going," Anti-Kuroninja said. "See you later, Kuroninja!"

Anti-Kuroninja and ShiroNinger left. Kuroninja realized that something definitely was wrong. He remembered Anti-Kuroninja being obsessive over ShiroNinger, but now, it was the other way around. Kuroninja decided to head back home, not wanting to keep his wife, Sayo Oharu, waiting.

* * *

Natsuki was walking down the street at night. She was looking for the way back to her home, although she was a little hesistant to go back. Anti-Kuroninja was gone, and all she had as a reminder of him was the emerald green-bladed ninja sword that he dropped when he disappeared. Natsuki held the emerald-green ninja sword in her hands. She continued walking until she came across someone standing in her way. It was a black-haired girl in a red and black dress, whose right eye was red and whose left eye was yellow with the image of a clock on the eye.

The girl pointed a gun at Natsuki, but Natsuki was quick enough to swing Anti-Kuroninja's sword and take her attacker down. The black-haired girl in a red and black dress was dead.

Natsuki sensed that someone else was about to attack her from behind. She turned around and pointed her ninja sword, only to see the same black-haired girl in a red and black dress, whose right eye was red and whose left eye was yellow with the image of a clock on the eye. Natsuki looked behind her and saw that the one from earlier was dead, which meant that this was her twin or a clone or something.

"Kurumi, stand down," a voice said. The black-haired girl in a red and black dress, whose name was supposedly Kurumi, stood aside as someone else appeared. Natsuki thought it was Kuroninja, but then she realized that it wasn't when she noticed that he was wearing a black ninja suit with red-orange accents. The word "くるみ" was scattered everywhere in red-orange letters on one side of the suit.

"Who are you?" Natsuki said, with Anti-Kuroninja's sword raised. "If you're here to kill me, I'm not going down without a fight!"

"We're not here to fight you," Kurumi's mysterious partner said. "We are here looking for someone. And you're going to help us find her."

"Who are you looking for, exactly?" Natsuki asked.

"Kurumi and I are looking for a friend of yours."

"I think I saw her," Natsuki said. "She attacked Kuroninja and Anti-Kuroninja! But something didn't look right."

"No, not her, we're looking for someone else. We're looking for the most controversial addition to the Kuroninja Multiverse. You should know who she is, Natsuki. After all, she's the vice president of that club you're a part of."


End file.
